Austin
Austin is one of the three main characters, based on the creator of the series, Austin's Animations. Apperance Austin is a tan tom with blue eyes, a brown patch on his left eye, brown legs and tail. He occasionally wears a black and tan beanie on his head, but always wears a blue collar with a gold tag. History Austin grew up with his grandparents after the authorities had said his mother and father were seen as wrong parents for him. His paternal grandmother was a Jehovah Witness and forced him into the religion, leading him to hate all religions, still being scarred by it. Many episodes will reveal that he is a straight demiromantic transgender male and was shunned because of this. He bought the house that he and his friends now live in, but has said that he knew Bri since he was 7 and Wishy since he was 12. Personality Austin is very secluded and doesn't like people looking at his stuff. He acts very mysterious but is a sweetheart and a big goofball. He is too sweet for his own good but tries to cover it up by being mysterious and a bit on edge. He is prone to having panic attacks and acts nervous when anyone talks about his past. He has Aspergers Syndrome but the only things it effects is his love of everything being the same and his sensitivity to loud noises. He is prone to lying. Interests Many episodes said that he was into alternative rock music and movie/musical soundtracks, the first one because his father loved alt. rock too. In "Pilot" it was revealed that he likes dark comedy comics, and is a big fan of Jhonen C. Vasquez's works. In "Goth Life and Hot Topic" it was revealed that he was once a goth kid, but that was basically tied to his liking of dark comics. In "Blue Notebook Blues" it was revealed that he loves art. "A Christmas Special" and "The Shippening" revealed that he is a big fan of music and mixtapes that his friends hate. "The Shippening" also reveals that he collects too many DVDs and CDs. Beliefs He has said multiple times, along with his voice actor, which Austin is based on, that he is agnostic. In "Bri The Fortune Teller", Austin says that Jesus existed but he was a madman and God is a figment of religious people's imaginations to stop depression. Austin was brainwashed into Mormonism for the first 3 episodes in Season 3, showing his weakness that came because of being with the Jehovah Witnesses for many years of his life. Fears * Religion and how controlling it is. * Crossing busy streets. * Drugs and cigarettes, despite the fact that he got high on LSD filled Smarties in Pan Planner. * Heights. * Those cracks on stairs where it looks like you can fall down if you take a wrong step. * Magic. * Donald Trump. * Failing. * Being alone for the rest of his life. Relationships Wishy: Austin typically only sees the good sides of Wishy, even though she puts him down, a lot. He has a major, stalker level crush on her. Bri: Being Austin's first friend, he trusts her a lot, but not as much as he trusts Ali. They have little arguments, because they have opposing political beliefs, but he doesn't hate Bri for being a conservative. Ali: Austin trusts Ali the most, even though, he's only known them for a short amount of time. Cats: He doesn't "trust" Cats, but sees him as a good friend. Cats helps Austin deal with his relationship issues and beats up people with bats who make fun of Austin. Austin lies to a bunch of his old classmates that Cats was his boyfriend in Season 4 Episode 8 "Old Enemies" for an unknown reason, suggesting that Austin is bisexual. In the episode "Everybody Hates Austin" the two finally admit they had feelings for each other but those feelings were never stated before. Martin: Austin doesn't "hate" anybody, except for Martin. Austin loathes Martin and hates everything he's done to Austin's life. In the episode You On Kazoo Part Two, he kills Martin. Facts * He has a collection of beanie hats but mostly wears the black and tan one. * He has a big crush on Wishy, which soon decreases as the series goes on. * Along with alternative rock, he likes the pop punk genre. * His favorite bands are Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, The Used, and Frank Iero's solo work with Frank Iero and the Patience. * He acts like an older brother to everyone he can, because he always wished to have an older brother himself. * He hates rap music and republicans. * He is a democrat. * He is the second oldest of the gang. Cats is the oldest, but they're close in age. *His birth name starts with the letters "Ra" but he never reveals it. Bri, Wishy, Martin, Trevor, the Jehovah Witnesses, and all of The Crew know it. *His birth name was fully revealed in You On Kazoo Part II where Martin is yelling at Austin and uses his birth name. *In "The Shipper Awakens" it is revealed that he gets anxious or frightened whenever anyone mentions the name of the founder of the Jehovah Witnesses Charles Taze Russel. *He is revealed to be bisexual later on in the series. Quotes “Fine, I read comics. But only the dark comedy ones. Jhonen Vasquez is a legend. I’m used to hiding these, only because I didn’t want my parents to find out that their pure child reads stuff like this. This one is called Johnny the Homicidal Maniac where, obviously, this guy called Johnny kills people. Yeah, I don’t think that my parents still approve of that, being Christian and all.” -Pilot “I could always just say ‘I love you’ and get the anxiety out of me, but she probably doesn’t share the same feelings, and I’m waiting for my mixtape to say that. If you ever see this Wishy, sorry for not saying those words at that exact moment.” -To Catch A Tiny Predator “Shut the fuck up! You are the person who caused all of my pain, okay! You brainwashed my grandmother and I am not going to let you hurt anyone else! So many people want to forget the troubling times and your members treat the mentally exhausted with a lie of seeing paradise. Y’know what Martin, you’re a lying scumbag. Meet Charles Taze Russell in heaven!” -You On Kazoo Part II